1. Field
The exemplary embodiments relate to a projection screen and a projection system having the same, and more particularly to a projection screen that is suitable for a short-throw projector and a projection system having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A projection system projects an image onto a screen using a projector and displays the image through a screen.
A short-throw projector has a relatively small throw ratio that is defined as a “projection distance/width of a projected image” in comparison to typical projectors. Accordingly, since the short-throw projector has a relatively short projection distance (distance between a projector and a screen) when in use, an incident angle of an image light against the screen is larger in comparison to that of the typical projectors. As described above, since the incident angle of the image light against the screen is large when the short-throw projector is used, an imbalance of brightness may occur at different positions in the screen.
In the case where the projection system is used in a bright room environment, a part of an external light that is irradiated from an interior lighting fixture such as a ceiling lamp onto the screen may be reflected toward a viewer, and due to the reflected external light, contrast of an image may deteriorate. The deterioration of the contrast may also cause the deterioration of image quality.